Hunter in the Shadows
by xXThunderXx
Summary: Thunder goes to buy a game for Wave's birthday party and a beautiful red eyed Pokémon gives him a game. When Thunder and his friends play the game they are transported to the Shadow Realm where they meet the Shadow Pokémon. Now they have to face their worst nightmares, and play a game of life or death. Will they survive? Please Read and Review. Yaoi warning.


**Hello everyone. I've been reading the Forbidden Game series today. I just got it, and I got all three books in one, and I'm on Chapter 12 of _The Hunter_. I'm really enjoying the series so far. It's pretty good.**

**While reading that, I began thinking of a cross-over of Pokémon and The Forbidden Game series, and so here we are. Now, it's not gonna go word-for-word, 'cause that would be copyright, and I don't wanna get in trouble for that. The riddle will be the same as in the book, and so will the plot. Just this will be Yaoi, okay? Please no bashing on the fact that it is that, or how I write things and all that. I don't like it, and you will be blocked if you do.**

**Now, as for the cast.. The cast so far are:**

**Jenny- Thunder the Pikachu**

**Jenny's Grandpa- Sparky the Raichu. Though he'll still be alive, as it'll be their mother and father that's been taken by the Shadow Pokémon.**

**Tom- Wave the Oshawott**

**Julian- Shade the Raichu**

**Dee- Lavender the Pikachu**

**Zack- Lightning the Emolga**

**Summer- Eveinia the Eevee**

**Audrey- Angel the shiny Eevee**

**Mike- Flare the Tepig**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Thunder looked behind him. They were still there. Two Pokemon that wanted to be in Takuma's group. They were still following him. One was a rather large bird that had brown feathers, with a more lighter brown at the tips of them, with a long beak and cruel black eyes. The other Pokémon was a small cat, with light black fur, with darker black back paws, tail-tip, and around his ears. A silver charm sat on his for-head, and he had glowing red eyes.

_Don't they ever give up?_ he thought, turning back around, so he wasn't looking at the other two Pokémon anymore. _Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away._

But he knew that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

If you wanted to be in the bully Pokemon's gang, you had to do a few things first. One of those things was to follow the small Pikachu around, and then beat him up afterwards. The Electric-type wasn't too keen on that happening _again_.

He saw that they were getting a bit closer to him each time he turned around to face them. It was only a matter of time now, then he'd be in a world of pain and hurt. He'd stop, they'd stop. He'd walk, they'd walk. Only a matter of time..

And to think, this all started by him forgetting his friend's birthday. Today was Wave's birthday, and he was suppose to have the party at his den in Pikachu Village. He had spaced it out until his older brother, Sparky, had remembered him that today was the day of the Water-type's birthday.

He felt like such a foolish friend for forgetting such a thing. At once, the small Pikachu had ran off to go and find something for the Oshawott. He had no idea he was going to run into trouble with that though. But, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He'd get something for Wave, no matter what it was. He knew the Water-type liked games, so he hoped to find one that everyone at the party could play at once. He just had to get to Poké Market first..

Thunder was close to Poke Market, this he knew. Maybe he could duck into a store and lay low for a little while. That sounded like a good idea to him. The small orange furred Pikachu made a mad dash to the market, his paws carrying him as fast they would allow him to go. The orange Pikachu raced into the closest shop he could find, and slowly backed away from the door and windows.

And right into someone. Or _something_.

He squeaked in shock and fear, and spun around, his eyes wide as he stared up at whoever it was that he had backed into. It was a Raichu, though this one didn't look like he was from Pikachu Village, the Pikachu was sure of this. He would have seen the older Pokemon there before, right? Another thing the smaller Pokemon noticed, was that the Raichu wasn't a normal colored one. Instead of being orange, this one was black with a more darker black paws and belly. His tail was black as well, aside from the bright yellow colored lightning bolt shaped tail end, and the inside of his ears, and cheeks on his face. The rest was black. Not that he minded, he thought this one looked better than most Raichu he had seen in his short life so far. And he had seen lots of Raichu at Pikachu Village.

Wait, better looking? Just what the hell was he thinking? He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things like that. It was wrong, wasn't it? That was what most Pokemon said. Liking the same gender was _wrong_. So, why was he thinking such things now?

Shaking the thoughts away, Thunder stared up at the Raichu, and took asmall step back away from him.

The black Raichu looked at the tiny orange and yellow lightning bolt striped Pikachu and just stared for a moment before grumbling at him and asking, "In a rush now are we?"

He took a step closer to the Pikachu, his black eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down at the younger Pokémon.

Thunder gulped and pinned his ears back, taking another step away from the older Electric-type. "I-I guess you could say that.." he muttered, more to himself then to the Raichu.

"I see," the black mouse Pokémon replied, nodding his head a bit. "And what can I do you for, little one?"

He glanced back at the door, he didn't see the two Pokémon out there any more. He breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank Mew... Now I can go.._ he thought. _Oh! Wait, I almost for got the whole reason why I went to Poke Market in the first place.._

The Pikachu looked around the shop to see what all was there, before he turned back to the Raichu. The older Pokémon was still looking at him with those dark eyes of his, waiting for the other Electric-type to answer him. He blushed slightly at that. Dear Mew, he must think there was something wrong with him or something.

"Um... Do you have any games?" Thunder asked, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Indeed we do... what kind of games are you looking for? We have games of all kinds... from fun games to boring games," the Raichu chuckled, never taking his black eyes off him.

"Umm.. Something that a lot of Pokémon could play," Thunder told him, wondering if he should tell him the reason as of what it was for. But then, again, the Raichu hadn't asked. Still, he felt that it was only right to. "It's for a party.."

"We have plenty of them," the older one replied. "A party, huh? Who's it for, little one?"

Thunder blushed slightly at that term. He never liked being called little. He was always getting picked on for being the smallest Pikachu in the village, and for being orange with yellow lightning bolts, instead of being yellow, like every other Pikachu in the village. But when the Raichu called him that, it didn't bother him. _That _much.

"It's for my friend, Wave. It's his birthday today, so I wanted a game all of us could play. Seven Pokémon at best."

"We have games like that," the other Electric-type repeated, as if the Pikachu had not heard him the first time around.

"Alright... That's... Good.." the Pikachu said, trying to hide the blush against his orange furry face, from the early comment about him being called _'little one'_. "So.. Umm.."

The older Electric-type chuckled at that. He thought it was pretty cute of the younger electric mouse Pokémon. "Want me to show you the games?"

"I... I guess?"

The Raichu shook his head as he walked into the back room. Thunder quickly followed after him, wondering why. He should be trying to get away! There was no telling what the older Electric-type might do to him! He watched as the older Pokémon grabbed a box.

"Here is the game I think you need."

The little Pikachu looked at the game in the Raichu's paws. "What is it?"

"A game."

_I know that! _he thought, blushing a bit out of how stupid it sounded when he asked.

Thunder took it and gave the box a once over. It felt warm against his paws, as though it was heated. The box was a small golden color, that had odd markings on it. The title of the game read: _The Forbidden Game_. The Pikachu's eyes widened at this. A forbidden game? Why was it forbidden?

Being the gamer he was, he felt as though he had to go and play it. Something about it was telling him to. Yet, there was a part of him that was telling him not to.

"Umm.. How much is it?" the smaller Pokémon asked, looking at the Raichu.

"It's free," he replied.

"Free?" he echoed.

How could a game like this be free? Thunder shrugged it off. At least he wouldn't have to pay for it.

"Yes... Free."

Thunder looked down at the golden box in his tiny paws. Did he really want this game? Wave did enjoy old board games like this, and it _was_ the Water-type's birthday today. So it was ether this, or nothing.

"Alright.." the Pikachu said after a moment. "Well, thank you. Um... See you later I guess?"

With that, the little Pokemon turned and headed off. He thought he heard something like 'See you at nine', but he took it as 'See you later', and ran out the door.

* * *

**And that's the start of the cross over everyone! I hope you guys will enjoy this story, as much as I will writing it for you all! Also, I'll need some nightmares for the group of Pokémon later. Thunder's will follow Jenny's, so his nightmare's all planned out, but I need some for the rest of the gang. If you have any ideas, let me know! I'd love to hear them!**

**For now, see you all next time! Bye!**


End file.
